Faithful Treachery
by QueenC4
Summary: BtVS/HP X-Over *Mild spoilers for OotP* Desperate times call for desperate measures.


Title: Faithful Treachery (1/1)  
  
Author: QueenC  
  
Feedback: queenc@HotPOP.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing(s): None  
  
Disclaimer: I *wish* I owned BtVS and the Potterverse. Unfortunately, I don't. That honor falls to Joss Whedon and J. K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere I send it. Anyone else wants it just let me know.  
  
Spoilers: All seven seasons of BtVS. Through OotP in the Potterverse.  
  
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, as stated above in the spoiler area, this fic deals with stuff that is in OotP! If you haven't read that book, stop right now. Now, for those of you who *have* read the fifth book, here's hoping you enjoy the fic. As always, Angel is Spike's sire, and words in *'s are emphasized.  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC MENTIONS CHARACTER DEATH AND ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 'ORDER OF THE PHOENIX'. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
******  
  
Faith's POV  
  
I should have known this day would come. Hell, I've only been dreaming about it for as long as I can remember. Ever since that drunk that called herself my mother told me the truth, I'd go to sleep and end up neck deep in things I couldn't remember, yet knew they'd happened. So, it shouldn't come as such a shock or anything.  
  
But, it has.  
  
I mean, over ten years of memories dressed up as dreams, only to find out I wasn't even *close* to being prepared. Oh, sure, I'd like to think I was. I want to say that I spent every spare minute of every day getting ready for this one event. But, that would be lying, and I'm kind of trying to cut back.  
  
So instead I'm trying to convince myself that it's all going to be okay. Even though I'm not so sure I can really do this, even though there's a good chance I ain't coming out of this alive, it's still going to be okay.  
  
That is, if I don't end up snapping the necks of the idiots that came to get me before they can show me the new hideout.  
  
You know, you'd think after spending the past six months getting to know this guy that he wouldn't keep sending dumbass and dumbass to fetch me. You'd think that he'd trust me enough to just give me directions or something.  
  
Unless, of course, it's a test. Kind of like, if I *don't* kill these two morons, I'll be proving my loyalty or something. But, if that's the case, something tells me I'm going to fail.  
  
Because, honestly? I'm starting to think that my redemption can handle a setback or two so long as these guys stop breathing. Hell, at this rate I'm beginning to wonder if the PTB wouldn't give me a medal or something, considering the big ass-ed favor I'd be doing the gene pool.  
  
But, something tells me Angel wouldn't see it that way. Or B, for that matter. So, I guess that means I'll be playing nice.  
  
For now, at least.  
  
It's all good, though. Because, even if I *wasn't* trying to be a good little Slayer, I still wouldn't kill these two. At least, not until they've served their purpose and led me to the main prize.  
  
Speaking of which, where in the hell has he moved to? It feels like we've been walking through these woods for hours. And I *swear* we've passed that same bush about fifty times already.  
  
Man, and here I thought the place we've been using for Slayer Central was out of the way.  
  
Not that it matters, really. Hell, this guy could have set up shop in the middle of London, and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference to me. I'd still go through with the plan. And I still wouldn't make it out alive.  
  
Although, I guess it's better that we're in the middle of nowhere. Less chance of innocent people getting hurt when it all goes down. And, if by some miracle I *do* survive, I won't have to worry about anyone coming to see what all the noise was about.  
  
Not that there haven't already been innocents involved, of course. After all, if it hadn't been for the death of that kid, I wouldn't be here. And I sure as hell wouldn't be able to do what I'm planning on doing.  
  
At least, that's what the werewolf said.  
  
Yeah, imagine my surprise when this guy shows up, talking about how there was this prophecy concerning this kid. Only problem is, the kid got himself killed a few weeks back. Which meant a few things, the most important being that I was the only one who stood a chance of saving the day.  
  
I just hope I don't let them down.  
  
Guess I'll know soon enough, huh? Especially since it looks like dumb and dumber are finished playing ring around the pine trees. And, I'm thinking that the big mansion that just appeared out of thin air is the place. Which means it's time for a weapons check.  
  
Let's see. I've got my stake in my waistband and my lucky switchblade in my pocket. And, of course, can't forget the dagger that was blessed by Red herself. Here's hoping she knows her ancient magic.  
  
Not that I'm going to live long enough to tell her if she translated wrong.  
  
You know, you'd think I'd be kind of scared. Or, maybe just the tiniest bit nervous. After all, I'm about to walk in to certain death, all because some group of people decided to bring me in with the game half over.  
  
I'm really not scared or nervous, though. In fact, I'd have to say I'm okay with this. A little pissed off, sure. But who wouldn't be? If that old guy hadn't taken it upon himself to decide what was best for me without ever having met me, I might have been able to come up with a plan that wouldn't involve my own death.  
  
Well, I guess it really doesn't matter. I mean, at least my death is going to mean something. Kind of like a gift to the world. I came, I saw, I royally screwed things up, then I died to save everyone else's ass.  
  
I wonder if B felt this way when she jumped off that tower a few years back to save little sis. Too bad I didn't think of asking her before I left.  
  
Oh well, I ain't got time to worry about that now.  
  
No, now I've got to focus. Now, I get to see if I can really walk into a room full of killers and take out their leader before they get to me. And maybe save the world at the same time.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't say 'if I can'. Because, that isn't the problem. I'm more than capable of killing the monster that's responsible for the slaughter of more people than I can count. I'm just not sure that his Death Eaters won't get me first.  
  
But, if I can, I know I'll *happily* look Lord Voldemort in the eye while I gut him like a fish. Plus, I'll have a smile on my face the whole damn time.  
  
And the fact that he happens to be my father?  
  
That just makes it even better.  
  
The End 


End file.
